You Look Good In My Shirt
by Meganlovesjb
Summary: A Joe Jonas oneshot based off Keith Urban's "You Look Good In My Shirt"


**You Look Good In My Shirt**

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes, and whispered in my ear guess who? I rattled off names like I really didn't know, but all along I knew it was you._

The last thing I expected when I entered the local watering hole that night was to see _her _again. She'd been out of my life for so long. It was just one of those things, didn't work out. She went off to finish school and find a job. She wanted the glamorous life in the big city. I wanted to stay here.

I'd loved her once upon a time, but it all seemed like so long ago.

She was an old flame I never thought would reignite. However, as I was about to discover, that flame had never fully burnt out.

I caught sight of a few friends and took a seat at the bar. I ordered a drink, chatting with my buddy, Danny. But when I felt those soft hands cover my eyes from behind I instantly knew who it was. I couldn't help the large smirk from spreading across my face as I took in her scent.

I took one last sip of my drink before setting it down in front of me.

"Guess who?" She whispered playfully.

"Hmmm, smells like a woman," I played along.

"Delacey?"

"Nope," I could feel her bouncing lightly on her toes. She was always so full of energy. She was the bubbliest person I knew.

"Sarah?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, Danny help me out. What was the last one's name? What does she look like?" I knew this would piss her off, and I smirked wider.

"Is she hot?" I persisted.

Danny chuckled.

"Joseph, Jonas!" She screeched.

"I'm just kidding, Josie. I knew it was you," I chuckled as she dropped her hands. I spun to face her on the chair, smiling brightly.

_The longer we talked, the more we laughed, and wondered why we didn't last._

"You look great," I whispered, looking her over. She was stunning, as always. My heart ached softly, ripping open the old wound.

"So do you, Jonas," she smiled, biting her lip lightly.

"Back for good?" I asked, motioning for the bar tender to get her a drink.

"Yeah, I finished school and decided it was time to come home." She smiled, pushing her long locks behind her ear.

"This place," she smiled, looking around. "This town hasn't outgrown it yet?" she commented.

"Nope, the whole town's still here every weekend," I teased. We'd both grown up in this small town. We knew very well how pathetic it was, but we loved it.

"Sam still own it?"

"Yeah, he's in the back."

She nodded.

"It's nice to see you again," I couldn't wipe the smile from my face, it truly was.

"You too," she agreed, her face reflected mine.

Danny got up and motioned for Josie to take his seat, he went to play with the juke box.

"So what brings you home again?" I asked as she took a seat beside me, sipping the drink I'd gotten her.

"I grew tired of the big city. I missed all this," she said looking around with a smile.

"Oh come on, six years ago all you could talk about was getting out of this place."

"Yeah well, the city wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Just a lot of assholes," she shifted back towards the bar, as did I.

I glanced at her over my shoulder. "No different than here then," I teased.

She chuckled. "There are assholes everywhere, Joe," she smiled over her shoulder, her long hair falling in her face.

"What about you?" she asked. "Never left?"

"No, I love all this. I'd never leave it," I paused. "I almost did one time though," she met my gaze—_for you. _The words left unspoken between us.

She smiled at me. "It's best you didn't, you love it here," she paused for a moment. "I've changed a lot since leaving," another short pause. "But I'm here now," there was a sparkle in her eye.

"Come on," she said, standing. I eyed her warily. She tugged on my hand, leading me across the room.

She shoved Danny out of the way and whipped out a quarter, fiddling with the juke box. She scanned through the painfully old music before hitting a button and turning to face me, a smirk on her face. She bit her lip as the music started and she watched my face carefully.

She'd picked _Paradise City _by Guns N Roses, our first dance. It was a drunken yet very fun night. Regardless, it would always be a great tune.

She walked towards me slowly, smiling. "Dance with me, Joe. For old time's sake," she smiled. I couldn't pass that up. I chuckled at the mischievous look on her face.

She stepped into me, snaking her arms around my neck as she began to dance against me, watching my face as she smirked. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close while we danced.

Our eyes locked as the heat intensified. I blinked hard. There was a reason we didn't work out but for the life of me I couldn't remember it at the moment. Her body moved against mine and it felt so right. I held her gaze for a long moment, getting lost in those eyes, the way I used to be able to so easily.

I cleared my throat. "Umm, I was actually about to leave when you came in. Do you want to come back to my place? Catch up?"

She bit her lip softly and nodded as the last line of the song rang through the stereo—_why don't you please take me home?_

_

* * *

_

"Still a pig I see," she teased, walking around my apartment aimlessly as I picked some stuff up quickly.

"I never change, you know this, Josie," I smiled, watching her walk around and look at my stuff.

"What?" she asked, catching me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you, and I didn't think that was possible," I said honestly.

She smiled, looking down. She almost looked bashful, but I knew she wasn't, that wasn't Josie.

"Looking pretty good yourself," she said glancing around.

"I've missed you," I admitted.

She stepped closer to me, watching me carefully.

"It's been a long time..."

"Seems like just yesterday though," I agreed.

"What happened to us?" She asked.

"I have no clue," I said with a chuckle. "I think the bottom line was you left, but I do remember us fighting like cats and dogs," I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love fighting with you, Joe Jonas," she laughed playfully.

"I missed your laugh," I said softly as it filled the air around us.

She watched me carefully, her eyes twinkling. I stepped forward suddenly, pushing her back against the closest wall. "I missed your lips," I whispered, before touching them to mine in a hard and quick motion. She let out a sharp breath as I took her bottom lip between my teeth and bit down on it lightly.

"I missed your touch," I whispered, as I leaned up to gently cup her face in my hands, deepening our kiss. We broke away for air, both of us breathing hard, our foreheads touching as her hair fell in her face, encasing us. I reached up to tuck it behind her ear gently.

"I missed the way you look at me when you're making love to me," she whispered softly, moving her hand up to press it against my chest. I breathed deeply before attacking her lips again with mine, my hands roaming her body.

I felt her reach up and slowly begin to undo my dress shirt, her hands shaking as she fumbled with the buttons. I grabbed one of her hands kissing it lightly; showing her there was nothing to be nervous about. Her eyes looked up and met mine, big and bright, and she smiled before pushing my white dress shirt off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, and revealing my wife beater beneath it.

I kissed her gently for a long moment as I began to pull her shirt up; she helped me slip it over her head. I reached up, running my hand slowly up her torso, from her stomach, up the sides to cup her breast through her bra. I pressed down lightly, tweaking it through the material and she let out a soft hiss of pleasure.

"Bedroom," she whispered as she attacked my lips once again. She chuckled into the kiss as I scooped her up and carried her towards my room as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I lay her down on my bed gently, before pulling my wife beater over my head and bending down to hover above her frame. I kissed down her jaw to her neck, sucking on the skin there gently, causing her to moan softly in response. I reached behind her, easily unclasping her bra and pulling it off of her before throwing it to the floor. I took in the sight before me and my arousal heightened even more. I gulped loudly.

Josie's darkened eyes met mine and I captured her lips in a kiss once more, moving my hand up to gently graze her breast, squeezing it in my hand. I hardened farther against her lower stomach and she gasped in pleasure as I gently rolled her nipple between my fingers.

She reached for the zipper on my pants before pulling away to meet my eyes.

"Show me how much you missed me," she whispered.

And I did—twice.

*

I woke to find the sunlight streaming in the window, illuminating the room. I looked over at Josie, her hair sprawled everywhere and her head rested on my chest. I smiled.

_It had been a long time but later last night, baby we caught up real fast._

I reached forward to brush the hair from her face, stroking it softly. I'd missed waking up to her.

_I'm not saying that we solved overnight every way that we went wrong; but what I'm seeing I sure would love seeing every morning from now on. And, maybe it's a little too early to know if this is going to work. _

But right now all I knew was that I was willing to give it a try. She could be mine again and the thought left me hopeful.

I climbed out of bed as softly as possible, shifting her as to not wake her as I slipped on my boxers and made my way downstairs. I fumbled around the kitchen making a pot of coffee. It was a beautiful morning and the sunny atmosphere the house was under matched my mood.

A few minutes later I heard a light shuffling behind me. I turned to see the most beautiful sight in the world. Josie sauntered across the room, running her fingers through her tangled hair, smirking at me and wearing one of my white dress shirts. One thing I love is a woman in my shirt, and she looked damn sexy.

I smirked, just staring at her, loving the sight before me.

"What?" She asked, with a playful smirk of her own.

"You look good in my shirt."

**Okay, so truth be told this idea has been swimming around in my head for ages. I am deeply in love with this song. Honestly, it just makes me happy. So I thought it would be a fun idea for a one shot and I enjoyed writing it once I finally got around to it. I don't own the lyrics throughout; those belong to the talented Keith Urban. And I hope you enjoyed it :]**

**Please leave me some love, Megan. xo**


End file.
